


An Alleyway

by HumsHappily



Series: Peaches And Cream [3]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Carternelli, Cartinelli - Freeform, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 19:04:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3458405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HumsHappily/pseuds/HumsHappily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Peggy moved away, back hitting the rough brick behind her. “Angie…” she breathed, without much fight. Angie’s hand felt soft and warm, fitting perfectly in hers. “I really don’t think this is a good idea.” Closing her eyes, Peggy breathed in the soft scent of peach perfume as Angie leaned closer.<i></i></i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Alleyway

"Look Peg, I'm just saying. We should get a dog."

Angie locked the door to the automat, tucking the keys into her pocket as Peggy shook her head serenely. 

"We are not getting a dog. We both work hours that are far too irregular to be fair to the creature."

"Well, a cat then? Maybe some fish or somethin’. I'm telling ya, Peg, it'll cheer you up, make the house nicer to come home too."

The pair set off down the street, heading towards the bus stop a few blocks over. The streetlights cast pools of yellow light upon the pavement, as their heels clacked along.They left their coats unbuttoned to the warm spring night, a gentle breeze brushing their hair. 

"I am not in need of cheering, Angie."

And it was true. Since moving in together, Peggy's mood had lightened considerably. It had started during the late night at the automat, where they had shared warm peach cobbler, whiskey and secrets until they were giggly and flushed. Angie had given Peg a few strange looks, noted hesitation as she changed names, places, stories. But at the end of the night, when they parted ways, there was a sense of relief drifting in the air. 

Since that night, they had managed to move around each other, never sharing more than quick darting glances. Lips, eyes, away, repeat. It was a heady feeling, the feel of "almost" and "might be" that stayed with them as they lingered over mugs of cooling coffee. Listening to late night radio programs, as they curled on the couch, only an arms length away from each other, soles of their feet just barely pressing together. Angie's deep red nails scraping on the cabinet door as she reached over Peggy's head for a plate. It was potential, and it was smooth cream, heavy, thick and sweet on the tongue. 

"Peg, you gotta admit a puppy would be swell." 

"Yes, but a "puppy" turns into a "dog". Which, remarkably, are not as cute, but with the same tendency towards drool." 

The pair turned to cut through the alley to their right, whereupon Peggy stumbled over a bit of twisted scrap metal with a startling “snap” sound. 

"Oh damn!” Peggy paused, grimacing, “I’ve gone and broken a heel.” She bent down, leaning against the brick. “Just a tic, I might be able to fix it, at least enough to walk the rest of the way.” She fiddled with the shoe as Angie waited, glancing around. 

“Peg.” Angie whispered, “Peg, I think there’s someone watching us. They’re coming this way.” A dark shadow shifted at the end of the alley, steadily moving closer.

 

Peggy stiffened at Angie’s worried whisper, free hand sliding down to the ground toward the metal she had tripped over. “Angie. Don’t mo-” 

She was cut off as the man at the end of the alley darted forward, wrapping an arm around Angie’s neck. 

“Belongings. Now.” His voice was gruff, breath stinking of liquor. Angie’s eyes widened in the dim light of the alley as the man’s grip tightened. “C’mon. Move it.”

Peg raised her hand calmly. “Alright. Here.” She reached slowly into her pocket.

“Faster.” The man pulled a gun from his waistband, settling the barrel at Angie’s temple. In a flash, Peggy moved, grabbing the man’s wrist and torquing it up. The gun went off, shot echoing in the enclosed space, as Peggy yanked it away. Angie pulled away, taking the opportunity to stamp on the man’s foot. He grunted in pain as Peggy followed up with a vicious elbow to the neck. The man dropped, face slamming into the ground with a satisfactory thud.

“Angie, are you alright?” Peggy reached toward the stunned waitress as she stared down to the fallen man. “Angie!” 

“Jesus, Peg,” Angie panted, eyes darting to Peggy. “Ya nearly killed ‘em.” 

“Ah. Well.” Peggy grimaced. “We learned it at school?” 

“You know Peg, one of these days you’re gonna stop lying to me.” Angie stepped closer, voice low. “I know you don’t work for the phone company.”

“Angie, we should go.” Peggy stammered, trying to change the subject as Angie moved closer, eyes dark. “That man could wake up.”

“And if he did, you’d take care of it, wouldn’t you?” Angie reached out, slowly taking the gun from Peggy’s hand. Her eyes never left Peggy’s as she bent to set it on the ground. Straightening back up, Angie reached for Peggy’s hand.

“Angie,” Peggy argued weakly. “The police are going to come, and I’d really rather avoid all the paperwork and fuss.” 

“Nah. Only one gunshot.” Angied continued to push forward, and grabbed Peggy’s hand. “Police ain’t gonna come, not right away.” 

Peggy moved away, back hitting the rough brick behind her. “Angie…” she breathed, without much fight. Angie’s hand felt soft and warm, fitting perfectly in hers. “I really don’t think this is a good idea.” Closing her eyes, Peggy breathed in the soft scent of peach perfume as Angie leaned closer. 

“You listen, English, and you listen real good. That man coulda killed me, but thanks to you, he didn’t. Look, we’ve been dancing around this for ages.” Angie murmured, breath warm as it ghosted over Peggy’s ear. “I’m tired of waiting and not knowing. Just tell me you want me, and I’m yours. No questions asked.” 

“I..yes.” She breathed as Angie shifted, legs bracketing her own. “I want you.” 

“Peg. Open your eyes. Please.” 

Peggy opened her eyes, gaze snapping to Angie’s eyes. During the day, they were like sunlight on a the ocean. Deep, unknowable. Glittering with hidden emotion. But here in the alleyway, in the dark surrounding them, they were starlight. 

Peggy had seen the aurora borealis once. A mission deep in the forests of Russia, during a night so cold, her breath fogged before it even left her lips. The lights had wavered in the sky, greens and blue, pockmarked by the dark outlines of tall pines and Peggy had stared up, fingers numb with cold, and wondered at the sense of comfort that filled her body. Even when everything was falling down around her, the wolves howling in the distance, there was something bigger, waiting in the distance. 

Angie's eyes held the same comfort, the same sense of ‘more’. Peggy’s breath left her, torn from her lungs as Angie tilted her head, searching Peggy’s face. 

“You sure, Peg?” Angie murmured, hand moving to rest on Peggy’s hip. Her thumb brushed over the crest of Peggy’s hip, moving in slow lazy circles. 

“Yes.” 

“Good.” Angie’s lips were soft as she pressed them to Peggy’s. Peggy gave a short gasp, hands flying up to cradle Angie’s head. Angie hummed as she licked her way into Peggy’s mouth, tongue searching. Peggy pulled her closer, Angie’s skirt rucking up around the thigh of her slacks. Angie’s long coat fell around them, shielding their bodies as they pressed together. Peggy panted at the heat of Angie on her, the taste of her as the kiss deepened.  
The man on the ground moaned, and the women broke apart. 

“We should… go.” Peggy said slowly, gaze fixed upon Angie. 

“Yeah. Right.” Angie nodded. 

She stepped away from Peggy reluctantly, fixing her skirt, then tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. Peggy did the same, fixing her hair where the rough brick had tugged at the strands in the back.

“Should we just leave him here then?”

“Mm.” Peggy thought for a moment and bent, unlacing the muggers boots. The string went around the man’s wrists behind his back, securing him tightly. “That’s done then. Ready Angie?” 

“Never been more ready for something in my whole life, Peg.”

**Author's Note:**

> As always, find me [here](http://hums-happily.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.  
> Any notification of errors are accepted with gratefulness that knows no bounds.  
> Kudos, comments, and your happy (pained) flailing are accepted with glee. I hope you enjoyed!  
> Thanks to [my betas](http://shjwwriterscircle.tumblr.com/) for everything.


End file.
